dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeneal Rica Night
Personality Jenny can be kinda crazy sometimes, which freaks Danny, Sam, and Tucker out at first, until they get used to her. Jenny is quite the hot-head. She is prone to have mini explosions of anger that usually pass rather quickly, but may leave her quite bitter. She’s easily angered and annoyed. When she’s is mad, she can be very rash. When she’s not angry, she’ll take things into more careful consideration. She’s extremely stubborn and strong willed. She can be quite mean whether she’s angry or not. Jenny is a very fanatical, being over-enthusiastic about the things she loves. She’s also fierce. Jenny is an impatient kind of person. She’s the kind of person you can depend on. She has perseverance. She will take responsibility for her actions no matter what. She’s is extremely loyal to her friends and family. Jenny can be very aggressive and can even be unmerciful in a fight. Even when she’s afraid, she will show courage and fight back anyways. Jenny is tough. Although Jenny is a good person, she’s cunning. She’s extremely protective of her friends and family. Jenny loves anything related to horror. Jenny hates to lose. She’s very competitive even in friendly matches. She tends to like the cooler, tougher looking Pokemon, but that doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy the cuter ones as well. Jenny is very sassy when she wants to be, and uses her words as a weapon when she can’t use her fists. Jenny is quite the fangirl. Usually, she doesn't show this side of her, but occasionally it slips out, leaving her quite embarrassed Good Traits Perseverance, responsible, loyal, courageous, cunning, and determined despite the odds. Bad Traits Hot headed, rash especially when angered, stubborn, fierce especially in a fight, and fanatical. Powers Jenny has the ability to turn into Pokemon. The reason she can do this is because of her charm necklace that looks like Diantha’s mega charm. After wearing the charm for a week, it changes the wearers DNA so they can turn into Pokemon without the charm. The charm can be turned into items from the games and can even be turned into mega stones. Jenny cannot mega evolve without the charm nor can she hold items. If six of her Pokemon forms get knocked out, then she will pass out and return to her human form. She is limited to one mega evolution per battle. After a battle is over, any forms that were knocked out or damaged will be healed. Her Pokemon forms can use any of the moves that they can learn in the games. There is no limit to the amount of moves she can use in one form. If she falls into a deep sleep, or she is hit with some form of knock-out chemical, she will pass out and transform back into her human form. If she is hit hard enough, she will also change back into her human form, knocked out. She has trouble controlling some Pokemon forms such as strong legendaries (Mewtwo, Dialga, Reshiram, etc.) and may even loss control. She cannot use Mega Rayquaza at all. She cannot enter that form. She cannot use either Mega Mewtwo forms either. Jenny does not have much trouble controlling her sub-legendary forms. Mythical Pokemon don't give much trouble either, but she can't control some of these forms and has trouble controlling others. Random Facts Jenny has german shepherd-grey wolf hybrid dog named Ace, who helps her father patrol Galaxy labs. Her original home was Lake Havasu City, Arizona. She likes to watch Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Game Theory, and Film Theory. She prefers to watch the original anime over the dub. Her favorite mega evolution is Mega Charizard X which is also her main mega. Her favorite type is the dragon type. Her grandmother began to teach her how to speak Japanese when she was seven years old, so she is very fluent in Japanese. Artwork Credit All artwork credit goes to the Deviantart user Shiremide1. She drew the picture above.personality good traits bad traits powers random facts